Making it shine
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: This is journal entries of the life of Tori Vega. It has some of every episode. Some Tandre, but mostly BERI! *Chapter 19 rewriten! Sorry about that {(*
1. The bigshow case

_**Saturday, September 15, 10: 30 p.m. **_

_**in car going home after the bigshow case. **_

Oh my god! I just sang! For the first time I don't feel like crap, like after Danny and I broke up! One of the reasons I sang was for Andre 3 3. He wrote a really great song, Make it shine, and I wore this really cute dress. Ok this is what happened. Dad, Mom and I were watching this act, which was right before Trina, when this teacher, I think he's name was Lane, told us to go backstage. We stood up and went backstage and Trina's tongue was huge.

"Oh my god your tongue is HUGE!" I exclaimed

"Don't make me hurt you!" Trina tried to say

"What happened?" asked mom

"She must have an reaction to something, oh my god, it's throbbing." Said the nurse

"Can she preform?" asked Lane

"Of course not." Said the nurse

"Yes I can!" Trina tried to say

"Stop talking your tongue could burst!" said the nurse

"Burst?" asked Trina

"I'm going to take her over there and massage her tongue."

"Massage my tongue?" said Trina as the nurse took her away

My parents went after Trina.

"I guess my grandma can here for nothing." Said Andre sadly

"Wait does anyone else know Trina's part?" asked Lane

"Her sister does." Said Andre

"Me sister?" I asked "No, no, I couldn't…"

Andre pulled me aside

"You this inside and out, you can do this come on." Begged Andre

"Na-ah." I said

"She said she'll do it!" said Andre

Everyone cheered and started to pull me to the dressing room. I ran away and held onto a pole.

"Where you going?" asked Andre peeling me off my pole, (Not that I'm a stripper or anything),

"ANDRE!" I screamed

Andre put my over his shoulder and took me to the dressing room.

"Put me down! My dad is a cop!" I yelled and Andre put me down

I tried to run away again put they pulled me back.

"Take her behind the screen and put her in the dress." Said a lady

I was behind the screen, girls kept taking my clothes off.

"Just the girls." I heard Lane say

"Pervs." I thought

The next thing I knew I was being pulled on to stage, where a bunch of eyes were on me. Andre started the music

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go_

I wasn't scared anymore by now

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

I started to dance, I loved how I felt so free on stage.

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

The song ended. I screamed and hugged this random guy, then Andre came on stage and I hugged him.

"that was awesome!" said Dad

"It was?"

"Yes." My mom said

The principal came on stage.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Tori Vega, who are you?"

"This is Mr. Inker, our principal." Lane explained

"Do you go to school here?" Mr. Inker asked

"No I…"

"Do you want to?"

"Should I?"

"Yes!" yelled Andre

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"Are you kidding me!" my dad yelled

Everyone started to talk, I got so confused.

"HEY!" Andre screamed

"Hey Andre!" I heard someone scream back, _he's grandmother_.

"This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to go to school here, what do you people think?"

Everyone went crazy, a good crazy though.

"Ok?" asked Andre

I looked around.

"OK!" I screamed and hugged Andre again.

This has been THE best night ever! Well not for Trina. More tomorrow. I'm still really bummed I had to give back the dress. ={(

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarris3~}

* * *

**i hope you like this new story!**


	2. Guys, guys, and more guys

_**Monday, September, 17, Improv, 11: 12 A.M.**_

I just ran into this guy. He's name was Beck and I spilled coffee on him.

I was walking into Sikowitz class and put my things down. I WAS going to look around, but I ran into Beck.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok."

"Here um let me." I started to rub his shirt.

"Thanks, your sweet, but I think you're making it worse." Then I looked up into his dark brown eyes. (What am I writing! I like Andre!) then this girl came in

"Dude, why you rubing my boyfriend?" she asked

"I spilled coffee on his…"

"get away from him."

I went and sat down by Andre.

"I see you meet friends. That's Jade and that's Beck." Andre explained

"Thanks, now I know who's going to kill me." I smiled

Anyway, I have no idea what's going on in this class. I should have stayed in…

**Hey. Are you Tori? I'm Beck.**

_Oh hi. Yeah I'm Tori. Nice to meet to you. _

**Back at you. Sorry about my girlfriend. She gets a little…**

_Crazy?_

**Yeah.**

_LOL! _

**So how do you like this school?**

_It's…different._

**Yeah, I guess. But you went to Sherwood right. **

_Yeah. Why?_

**You might know my cousin. Danny. **

_He's my ex. I hate him._

**Want me to kiss his ass?**

_Let me think about that. _

**Let me know. Ok Ms. Vega**

_Ok, There's the bell. See you later Beck. _

**You to Tori.**

Wow. He's really sweet. Got to go to lunch.

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarris~}

**_Monday, September, 17, Sitting by my locker because Beck's scary girlfriend hates my guts, 12:00 P.M._ **

I hate it here! Not beck, not Andre. HERE! I can't believe she did that! Now I have ice cream in my hair! Oh great Andre's coming over. What does he want?

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarris~}

**_Monday, September 17, Living Room, 11:30 P.M._ **

Ok maybe I'm good at singing, but I just can't believe Jade put ice cream in my hair! Andre said I was amazing, different. No one has EVER said anything like that to me. Trina said I should stay to. I went online and I saw Beck online. I'm going to I.M. him

ToriVega: Hey

GotBeck: Tori Vega.

ToriVega: Got Beck? Really?

GotBeck: It's not boarding like Tori Vega

ToriVega: Shut up.

GotBeck: Got to go, later

ToriVega: Later.

I am still think of leaving. I didn't get to ask beck, I'll ask Andre

ToriVega: Hey Andre

AndreH: Hey Tori, so?

ToriVega: I'm going to stay.

AndreH: That's my girl

Oh my girl, he called my his girl! !

AndreH: you there Tori?

ToriVega: Yeah, sorry.

AndreH: My grandma is freaking out sorry I have to….

ToriVega: Andre?

ToriVega: you there Andre

ToriVega: ANDRE HARRIS!

Whatever I should go to bed anyway.

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarris~}

**_Tuesday, September 18, my bedroom, 1: 47 A.M_.**

I can't get Andre OR Beck out of my head! Why can't I get BECK out of my head! I do not like him! I love Andre! Not Beck Oliver! Because Beck Oliver has a really scary girlfriend who can DISTORY me! Whatever. I can't help it! One, I am a TEENAGE girl! And two, Beck has been sweet to me since I meet him.

**Pros and Cons of Liking Beck Oliver:**

**Pro:** I would stop thinking of Danny

**Con: **One word… Jade

That's all I can think about for Beck

**Pros and Cons of liking Andre Harris:**

**Pro: **I would not like Beck Oliver

**Con: **I would hurt a really sweet guy.

I'm so confused!

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarrisandBeckOliver~}

**_Tuesday, September 18, In car going to school, 7: 30 A.M._ **

I did not sleep at all last night. I was thinking of Andre, then of Beck, then of Andre, then of Beck. Just this circle of boys in my head! It's only my second day at Hollywood Arts and I'm in love with TWO guys. I'm just not over Danny. Great another guy on my list of people I love.

**Boys I love: **

Number One: Andre Harris

Number Two: Beck Oliver

Number Three: Danny

Number Four: Harry Styles (I'm never going to meet him though)

Number Five: Avan Jogia (Same with Harry) Plus I heard he had a girlfriend

I need to think this through.

={D ={P {~IloveAndreHarrisandBeckOliver~}

P.S. Trina will not stop singing. I'm going to die.

_**Tuesday, September 18, Lunch, 12:01 P.M**_

I kissed Beck, in front of his girlfriend. We were in Improv and it was meant to be a stage kiss, but i felt SO much more. Jade and Beck are walking this way, I have to go,

{~I'mnotsureifilikeAndreanymore~}

* * *

**Review, tell me what i need to do better or anything like that. **


	3. Feelings

_**Wednesday, September 25, In Beck's R.V., 9:30 P.M.**_

I have to write fast, Beck is in her parents' house getting us something to drink because he ran out. I have to tell Beck that I like him. Jade broke up with him because of that kiss (Didn't mean it to go that far) but at the same time I don't just want to be the rebound girl. Maybe he likes me, maybe he doesn't! Highschool CAN make you crazy. He's coming, more later.

{~Beckdatheone~}

_**Thursday, September 26, 1:15 A.M. My bedroom freaking out**_

Ok, Ok, Beck is awesome! I love him! He told me that he LOVED me! Ok I was just sitting there when he walked in.

"Hey sorry." Beck said

"It's ok Beck." I smiled

Beck sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about you and Jade." I looked at him and he looked at me

"yeah well that's that." He looked down

"Well what it is worth, you are really sweet and kind and nice, everything a girl looks for." I laid my head on his shoulder "you'll find a girlfriend in one time."

Beck laid his head on mine and he just sat there for a minute. Then we stood up.

"I should go." I said

I started to walk out but her pulled me back.

"A girlfriend in no time, Tori that's all you can say!" Beck yelled at me

"Why are you yelling at me!" I yelled back

"Because I called you to help me! And you're no help!" Beck screamed

"I was trying to be nice!" I screamed "And a good friend, but you can't see that!"

"Tori!"

"Beck!"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!" yelled Beck

"I can't believe someone as smart as you has to ask!" Beck pulled me in and kissed me

"I love you." He whispered in my ear

"I love you to." I whispered

So now I'm just sitting in my room, trying to stop smiling. It's not working.

{~IloveBeckOliver~}

_**Thursday, September 26, By my locker, 7:34 A.M.**_

I'm waiting for Beck, and I'm so tired, I did not sleep at all last night. All I could think is… Tori and Beck Oliver, Beck and Tori Oliver, oh look there go the Oliver's they're so cute together, I just love it! I mean ToriandBeck is better than JadeandBeck or ToriandAndre, right, right. I love this school! I have to go, there's my boyfriend! VICTORIA DAWN OLIVER!

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Thursday, September 26, improv, 10:43 A.M**_

Ok Beck is sitting next to me. I can't let him see this. So, I'm writing fast. It's not like beck is going to look in his girlfriend's diary, but hey you never know.

**Hey Tori, want to hang tonight?**

_Sure love to Cat. _

**Yay! Love ya! **

_Love ya to Kitty Cat._

What I don't get it is that why did Beck chose me?

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}


	4. Breakdowns

_**Still Thursday, Math, 1:20 P.M. **_

What does math have to do with talent? I mean come on! I suck at math! And I can't think about math at a time like this! Does Beck love me as a friend or like a girlfriend? I mean we were friends for what, like two weeks before he asked me out. But, when I got he looked at me like I was his girlfriend. I can't do anything about it! Ok let this go.

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Friday, September 27, 1 A.M. bedroom**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. That's all I have to say.

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Friday, September 27, 8:30 A.M**_

MY MOM IS PREGNANT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! Great Beck is looking at me. Just smile and nod. Just smile and nod.

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Still Friday, in nurses office**_

Breath in, breath in, and out, in, out, in, out. I had a nervous breakdown in Sikowitz. I was sitting with beck waiting for class to start, then beck starts asking me all these questions like "how many kids do you want?' and "Where do you want to get married?' that's a sweet thought, but I'm in high school, I don't know if I want kids! Then I remembered that my mom is pregnant, then I started my breakdown. I freaked out and screamed and threw a chair out the window. ={(. Then Sikowitz knew I was having a nervous breakdown and made someone take me HERE! I'm laying here with a cold towel on my face. I just need to cool off. It's hard writing with the towel on my face. I just need to keep breathing. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY MOM IS PREANANT! !

Oh no, not another breakdown!

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Lunch on Friday**_

All my friends think I'm a weirdo for throughing a chair out a window. I guess that part is a LITTLE extreme. But Beck still likes me. Wait! He LIKES me? I'm thinking he loves me as a friend, and doesn't think of me as his girlfriend just yet. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh no! A breakdown. Breath in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out.

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

_**Friday, September 27, living room, 3:30 P.M.**_

And the baby isn't even my Fathers! My mom was having an affair! My life sucks! Beck's calling great.

"Hey you." Say Beck

"Sup."

"What's with you? With your breakdown, what was up that?"  
"There's a lot going on right now." I put my knees to my chest "Can I talk to you?"

"What's wrong? Tori is it me?"

"No, Beck it's not. Well, it kinda is."

"Really."

"Well, my mom is…"

"Tori!" screams my mom "Hold my hair!"

"I have to go. Love you."

"I love you…" I hung up on him and ran to my mom.

So, if I keep this a secret, my boyfriend will think I'm cheating, but then I won't have another breakdown. I'm so confused. I CAN'T HAVE BECK THINK I'M CHEATING THAT WILL RUIN EVER THING! I WILL DIE! I need another cold towel.


	5. Cute 80s movie moments

_**Saturday, September 28, Living room, 6:30 A.M. **_

I've been sitting in my living room all night, no sleep. Just sitting thinking about everything. My mom is pregnant, with Gary's baby! I need a paper bag. Ok I just want to be in beck's arms ={(.

_**Saturday, Beck's R.V. 9:34 A.M. **_

Beck really wants to talk to me about last night. I gonna tell her the truth… here goes nothing.

_**Saturday, Beck's R.V. 10:34 A.M.**_

He didn't believe me! AHHHHH! I can't believe it! I thought he would understand.

"Tori, what was up with you yesterday?" asked Beck

"Family things." I said

"Like…?"

"My mom is pregnant,"

"What?" Beck started to laugh

"Beck it's not funny."

"Tori, your mom can't be pregnant!"

"Beck!" I stood up "Whatever!"

I ran out. I started to cry right in front of his RV.

Why can't my life be like a 80s Movie. I want to ride on the back of a lawn mower, like in that movie I don't remember, or Judd Nelson putting his fists in the air because he got the girl he wanted for one time. A boy standing outside my window with my favorite song playing. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

_**Saturday, Beck's RV, 3:30 P.M. **_

OH MY GOD! Beck have must have been reading my mind! Because as of an hour ago, he was outside my bedroom window, he was playing I want you Back, on a radio, with a lawn Mower.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled down at him

"My mom was watching Easy A and I got this idea! Come on down!"

I started to laugh and climb down the window.

"I brought this lawn mower, so…"

Beck helped me on the lawn mower. And he got on and started to drive. He put his fist in the air, and I put my fist in the air to. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Beck! Oh did you know?" I asked

"Well, I told you before, I saw this in a movie once, well in a 80s movie, and in Easy A."

"I love you." I kissed his neck

"I believe that your mother is pregnant."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"No. I love you so much."

I kissed his neck again.

It was the best day ever! I love Beck!

{~VictoriaDawnOliver~}

* * *

**I don't own anythign with the lawn Mower or Easy A. But i was watching that today adn thought it was so cute. So i hope you like it**


	6. Meeting Gary's family

_**October 1, on the way to Gary's mother's house, 7:00 P.M**_

Sorry for not writing in a while, but my mom and dad are getting divorced because of my mom's mistake. But she 'loves' my dad, but she also loves Gary. She didn't need to get pregnant and ruin our family! And why is she bring Trina and I to Gary's? I mean sure they are having a baby together, but don't bring ME in to Gary's family. Gary and I used to be tight, but I didn't know about their affair. And with my dad's partner! Really mom, be a little more smart!

_**October, 1, 10:00 P.M. finally at Gary's mom's.**_

Thank GOD we're here! Trina would not stop singing! Gary's mom is ok I guess. She's not ok with the fact that her son had to ruin a twenty year marriage to get the girl of his dreams. Mrs. Kemp (Gary's mom) loves me, Trina not so much. When I walked in, she came up to me and was all like 'Oh Holly, you have such a beautiful daughter, and Trina." I giggled

"Thank you Mrs. Kemp. That means a lot."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he's name is beck Oliver."

"Oh that's a shame, I had a prefect guy for you."

"Well, I need to call Beck, so excuse me." I ran downstairs and called Beck

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I miss you so much!" I said "can you come and save me!"

"Sorry your knight in shining armor can't right now Tor."

"Why not!" I whine

"I love you with all my heart, but I'm not driving three hours."

"Beeeck!"

"Tooori."

"I hate you."

"I love you to."

Then he hung up on me, thanks a lot Beck! I have to get to bed, Mrs. Kemp is yelling at me to.

_**October 2, 5;16 AM, Mrs. Kemps Den**_

I just remembered that at other people's houses, I get up really early. This sucks! I can't even go on the computer because Mrs. Kemp doesn't believe in technology, so I can't even play apps on my phone, but calling my boyfriend is ok! =/. Anyway last night I missed Beck so much I CRIED, ok that's not the truth, I was crying because I missed the way my family used to spend Friday nights. My mom curled up next to my dad, Trina and I on the next couch, Trina crying over the littlest of things. I miss that! Well my mom heard me and came down.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." My voice broke

"Tori is there something going on with beck?"

"If there was would I tell you?"

"Victoria Dawn Vega!"

Ok maybe that was harsh.

"What mom! You ruined our family by getting pregnant! So why do I have to talk to you!"

I must have hurt her because she got up and walked away.

The door to the den just opened! It's Gary's nephew. Or may I say… HOT nephew! Got to go, he's trying to read this.


	7. Cat's new boyfriend and Broken hearts

_**October 5, 8:30 A.M. Hallway **_

Oh my god, Cat is dating is Danny! My ex Danny! She didn't know but is it wrong that I'm jealous? AND I HAVE BECK! This is so wrong. CAT AND DANNY!  
_**October 5, 11:30 Lunch **_

Cat and Danny are just making out. I know that Danny is making me jealous. Before they started to, he looked at me and winked. WINKED! I hate him so much.

_**October 6, 4:30 A.M my bedroom. **_

I kissed Danny, and Beck wanted to talk. We've been talking since after I kissed Danny. I just got back from Beck's, because we were 'talking' (that means breaking up)

"So." I started to talk first after he found me crying.

"So."

"I'm sorry." I looked up

"Tori you kissed someone else. And it was your ex-boyfriend PLUS Cat's boyfriend."

I started to tear up

"I know."

People kept walking in on us.

"Let's go to my RV."

We went to the RV it was a very quiet ride to the RV. Once we got the RV the yelling and fighting started. It was around 9:23 P.M. when the fight started

"I can't believe you did that." Said Beck

"I know, you have every right to be mad at me."

"I do." Beck looked at me "I thought you loved me! But you know what I was wrong."

"Beck never say that! I love you with all my heart!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS DANNY!"

"Because," I was trying to stay calm "imaged Jade and Andre start dating, seeing your ex-girlfriend make out with your best friend. I had a tiny feelings for Danny, but he kissed me, I didn't kiss back, he made the move."

After about seven hours of fighting, it was 3;30 in the morning. Beck finally was calm.

"I think we should break up."

"Yeah, I think we should to."

I sat on the bed and started to cry. Beck sat next to me and hugged me.

"We're not doing a very good job of breaking up." I tried to make us feel better.

"I know." Beck kissed my head

"I'll take you home."

Now I'm eating ice cream and cookie dough. I'm heart broken.

_**October 6, 8:23 A.M. My bedroom**_

I should be at school, but since I didn't get any sleep and I'm going to die of a heartbreak, my father let me stay home. BECK POSTED THAT WE BROKE UP AS THIS

Beck Oliver: Single yup.

Feeling: Whatever.

WHATEVER! WHATEVER! This is what I put after I saw that

Tori Vega: I have a hot step cousin. Is it wrong that I like him?

Feeling: In love

Beck Oliver: Over me that fast?

Tori Vega: I felt that way BEFORE we broke up.

Beck stop posting after that. TeeHee.


	8. Gettting him back

_**October 9, 9:23 A.M. bedroom.**_

I should be at school, I didn't go yesterday, and I didn't want to go today because I didn't want to see Beck. I haven't got out of my bed in two days. Good thing I have a TV in here. I haven't got out of my Kim Possible in two days either. Trina is worried about me. She says only girls that are in love are like I am. But it's true. I'm hopelessly in love with Beckett Oliver. And I just let him break up with me just like that. It's like he didn't like me. Did he even love me? Oh my god I'm crying again, there's someone at my door now WHO WANTS TO SEE A BROKEN HEARTED SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!

_**October 9, Hallway, 10:23 A.M.**_

I hate my mother. I really hate her. She made me go to school. I'M WEARING A TANK TOP AND SHORT SHORTS! SOME GUY SMACKED MY BUTT! I hate my mother! I really hate her. I think I said that out loud, the I hate my mom thing, not that some guy smacked my butt thing.

"What?" I asked

"Why do you hate your mom?" asks Andre

"Well, you see, look at what see made me wear." I glanced at Beck then looked down "she thought it would help me get a new boyfriend." I saw in the corner of my eye Beck's head popped up "Because she… she… I'm sorry." Then I ran out like a bullet.

I really hate that I was saying that in front of Beck. I hate my life. Hey there's Andre.

_**October 9, 1:34 P.M. Math**_

I'm a bad, bad person. I suck, I really suck. I kissed Andre! Well he kissed me, but still! I was crying and writing then he was saying like, 'Tori, I still like you" and 'We're still friends' Then then kissed me. I wasn't kissing back when BECK, of all people, walked by. My eyes were wide open, and Beck, hopefully, saw my arms moving everywhere trying to hit Andre.

"Andre!" yelled Beck

Andre pulled away and I stuck out my tongue in a gross away

"Andre." I looked at him

"I'm sorry." Andre got up and walked away

"Beck he kissed me," Beck helped me up "I know we broke up but still Beck, I am so sorry I didn't…" Beck pressed his lips on mine, this time I was kissing back.

"Maybe breaking up a bad thing to do." Said Beck

"Yeah." I looked down and Beck hugged me.

"I love you so much Beck." I said hugging him

"I love you to." Beck kissed my head.

Ok, maybe I'm not THAT bad of a person. I love Beck Oliver.


	9. Sad crying moments

_**October 10, bedroom, 12:16 P.M. **_

I remembered when I broke up with Beck, I wrote this song **(A/N: This following song belongs To Taylor Swift. Good Day)**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark_

_And it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you_

_Like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your_

_Eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back_

_Now I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said_

_To you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_

_Instead_

_Oh oh holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me_

_Holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back_

_Now I'm haunted_

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

Because I never thought we would get together again.

Anyway, Beck came over last night and we did something's that are to privet for this diary, what if my dad looked in here. Anyway it was make up sex… dang it… sorry dad, anyway (again) and man Beck is good. And has a great body. Beck's texting me!

_**BeckO: Hey you **_

_**ToriV: Hey **_

_**BeckO: Last night was fun **_

_**ToriV: It was.**_

_**BeckO: One sec babe, my mother needs to talk to me **_

_**ToriV: ok ={D**_

_**BeckO: hey Tori, can you come over? **_

_**ToriV: What? Just tell me. I can take it. **_

_**BeckO: Tor, just come over. **_

HE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME!

_**October, 10, Beck's RV, 12:**_ _**30 P.M.**_

Becks' not breaking up with me. His grandpa just died. And he wanted me there to comfort him. He's so sweet.

"Beck, I'm so sorry."

I kissed his head. Beck was crying, Beck and his Grandpa were really close. In almost every picture of beck Mrs. Oliver shows me, it's Beck and his grandpa.

"I know it hurts, Beck you just cry, it's ok, I love you so much," I kissed his cheek.

I laid my head on his.

"thank you for coming over Tor." He said

"Hey, you're my boyfriend, you would do the same for me."

"I would."

"Now sh." I rubbed his back and wiped his tears.

Mrs. Oliver walked in.

"Beckett, sweetie, your grandmother is on the phone." Beck took the phone

"Hello, hey grandma, I'm fine, yeah my girlfriends with me. No not the goth one, her name's Tori Vega. Grandma, I know it hurts but it'll be alright, because I love you." Beck looked at me, toughs are almost the same words I said to him, I smiled "Grandma, I'll be there. Love you, bye." Beck hung up "here mom."

"I love you son. Tori can I talk to you?" asked Mrs. Oliver

"Sure, I'll be right back." I kissed Beck's head again and walked out with Mrs. Oliver

"Tori, thank you so much for being there for Beck, Jade would never have done something like that."

"Mrs. Oliver, I love your son and I would take a bullet for him and he would take one for me."

"Tori, come here." Mrs. Oliver hugged me. "beck really needs you right now."

"I know Mrs. Oliver." I hugged back. "I'm going back to Beck now, see you later Mrs. O."

I walked back into the RV and Beck was crying more.

"beck, you're going to make me cry," I was starting to cry. Then I started to ball since he didn't stop.

"Beck!" I laughed while crying

"What?" he asked

"We're really weird, well I am, I'm crying because you are." I laughed again "you just kept crying!" we hugged.

Right now Beck is pasted out from crying a lot. I just love how he's a real man and can cry in front of me. That's why I love him.

* * *

**I just wanted to tell you guys something, some people are stealing my stories, and I just wanted to tell you, I work really hard on those. So if you want to use anything from me, just PM me. I won't get mad. Thank you! Love you all!**


	10. What Canada does

**In this story don't worry, Tori is NOT pregnant! I have enough stories like that to last you a lifetime. **

_**October 12, plan to Canada, god know what knows the time! **_

Beck is bring me to Canada, and to his Grandpas funeral. My family is not too happy that the fact that her youngest daughter is going to another country with a seventeen year old boy. But hey it's not my fault, Beck's texting someone, Andre, and why am I going to this? This… Oh. My. God.

_**October 12, a Canada airport, 2;42 PM**_

It IS him! My ex best friend Alex! He goes to Shrewood. What the hell is he doing in Canada! Grrr! I have to stop writing, we're going to Beck's grandma's. It's hard writing in a car.

_**October 12, Car ride to Beck's Grandma, 2:59 PM **_

I tripped walking to the car and Alex helped me up/

"What are you doing here Alex?" I asked

"Why can't I go to Canada?"

"Leave me alone Alex."

"I'll get you back for leaving me." Alex pushed me down again and walked away

"Forget you!" I screamed after him

_**October 12, beck's grandmas. 3:15 PM **_

When we got here Beck introduced me to his Grandma.

"Hello Victoria."

"Hi, I'm so sorry about your loss."

"It's ok Victoria. Beckett, she's a keeper." I blushed, not because she said that, because Beck looked at me and kissed me in front of her

"Grandma, we'll be right back."

Beck picked up my hand and took me the garden.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, this is me and my grandpa's secret place,"

"Beck I…"

"Just listen. I always said that I would take the girl of my dreams here."

I blushed again

"Beck really…"

"I swore that I would before he died, so right now, he's still alive,"

"But you need the girl of your dreams." I added

"but a last, she's right in front of me."

"I'm not the girl of your dreams."

"You are," beck pulled out a box with a bow on it

"beck, what's this?"

"Just a little something for coming."

I opened it, and it was a necklace

"Beck…" I looked up and Beck was smiling "I couldn't…"

"Tori just take it."

I look at it and it said _B+T 4ever_

"Beck." I smiled

I put my hair up and Beck put it on me.

"I love it." I kissed him

"And…"  
"Beckett Oliver…" I groaned

Beck pulled out a smaller box and it was…


	11. What happens in Canada, stays in Canada

_**October 13, still Beck's grandma's **_

And Beck got down on one knee and pull out a ring vow.

"What's that?"

"It's a promise ring, Victoria Vega, I promise one day I will marry you."

"I do." I said

Beck slipped the ring on me and I jump in his arms.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you to." I kissed him

_**October 13, Beck's grandma's living room, 8:30 P.M.**_

I'm making Beck watch _The Hunger Games_. Team Peeta all the way!

"Oh man! Peeta is hot!" I thought out loud

Beck looked at me.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked

"Yeah." Beck smiled

"I love you Beck." I said

"I love you to." Beck kissed me

Beck is the best boyfriend EVER!

"If Trina was picked for a Hunger Games, would you volunteer?" beck asked me

I thought about it.

"I said…"

"I heard ya." I said "I don't know, if she was my little sister, I would, but I don't know."

"Yeah if I had a little brother, I would." We heard plates breaking in the kitchen

"Mom?" Beck said

"Mrs. Oliver." I said at the same time

We ran in the kitchen.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Beck, I need to talk to you. Sit down." We sat down

Mrs. Oliver took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You had a brother." I looked at Beck "A older brother."

"You never told me this."

"You don't remember him. His name was Jason."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this."

"He ran away. When you were two, he was thirteen,"

"Is he ok, where is he?"

"We don't know Beck. He could be anywhere."

I looked at Beck, I put my hand on his shoulder, Beck pushed it off and walked out of the house, Mrs. Oliver was about to go after him, but I stopped her.

"He needs to be alone right now Mrs. O." I said

I just hope he's ok.


	12. Finding him

_**October 13, Beck's Grandma's Den, 11:30**_

I'm worried. Beck still hasn't come back, what if he DOESN'T come back! Oh my god! Ok Tori stop thinking that! I have to look up this Jason… Ok, if Jason was thirteen when Beck was two, that mean, Beck is seventeen now, so Jason is… twenty eight, damn. But the thing is that I don't know if Jason went to America or not, I mean come on, who would run away from Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Or he was kidnapped! Ok I have to go to bed.

_**October 14, Beck and I's bed room, 3: 30 A.M.**_

Beck still hasn't returned and I couldn't sleep, but I did have this really weird dream. There was this man and his name was… JASON OLIVER! Ok he was Minnesota with this family. But where in Minnesota you may ask, St. Peter, to be exact. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL ST. PETER IS! OK I have to find him! But what do I tell Mrs. Oliver, 'hey I'm going to Minnesota, why? Because you're missing son that I dreamt about last night is there. Tell Beck I say bye.' NO! I'll just leave a note.

Maybe something like

_Dear Beck or whoever finds this note,_

_I have to go to Minnesota for this thing. Not like you guys give. Maybe Beck does, but anyway, I'll be back in two days. I'm sorry. I love you Beck, and if Beck doesn't see this before you do, tell Beck I love him. _

_Tori Vega. _

Um, that is a weird note, but it will have to do. I have to find Jason.

_**October 14, St. Peter MN, 3: 30 P.M **_

I've been here for four hours and I haven't seen Jason. I know what he looks like, I saw him in my dream last night. This is so hard. Wait… that's Jason! Going into an old time Saloon, great…! There has to be a way… in. I just found a way in! More later.

_**October 14, St. Peter in an Old time Saloon dressed as a western saloon dancer person, 4:00 P.M.**_

Don't ask how I am dressed as one of those people you see in old western movie's. I was walking in then a girl saw me, called me 'Brittney' and dragged me into the dressing room. But I just looked and saw Jason out there, I have to get to him!

"Hey could I get out of here?" I ask

"No." some lady spat at me

"Ok then." I'm looking around for a way out of here. No way, Jason just walked in. What is he doing in here?

"Sir." I ran to him

"Yes beautiful." Ok I'm being hit on by my boyfriend's long lost brother… weird

"Um, I'm Tori Vega. And my boyfriend is Beck Oliver…" Once I said 'Oliver' Jason grabbed my ear and pulled me outside.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did my 'mother' send you?" he asked

"Look, you may hate them, but they are broken because you ran away!"

"Look kiddo, I hated living with them."

"I'm sixteen! Don't call me kiddo, look Jason, please, Beck didn't know about you until last night, when he found out about you, he ran out of the house and we haven't seen him since. I'm so worried about him and I mean if we never find him…" I started to fake cry

"Tori, don't cry, come on, fine I'll come with you."

"Really!" I said

"You tricked me!" said Jason

"Duh."

"Ok, I'm just going to change…"

"No need."

"Dude, I'm dating your brother. Back off."

"Sorry."

My phone rang, I pulled my leg up and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Tori?" asked Beck

"BECK! Where have you been I was worried sick!" I screamed

"Where are YOU!"

"In Minnesota." I said "With a guy I meet."

"What?" asked beck

"It's not what you think. His name is…" Jason took my phone "Jason!"

"Bro, it's me." Said Jason "I'm Jason, I'm your brother."

I looked at Jason

"What's he saying!" I asked

"Back off Vega." Said Jason

"It's my phone… Oliver." I said grabbing the phone "Beck are you there?"

"Yeah, how'd you find him?"

"It just came to me." I wonder how it would sound if I said 'you know Beck, I had a dream about your brother, yeah hope that isn't creepy.' By the way… it is!

"My mom is worried about you."

"really, I left a note."

"We know but still it would be nice if my girlfriend didn't run off. I thought you were kidnapped."

"Really…"

"And we called your parents."

Oh crap… my mother is not in the place right now to hear that her daughter went to Minnesota to find a guy she doesn't know, yup I'm dead.

"I'm dead." I said

"Tor, it can't be that bad."

"Beck, my mother is pregnant. Her daughter just went to find a man she doesn't know, get the picture."

"Tori, I'll call her and tell her why you went."

"Thank you."

"You better come back, so I can kiss you."

"Aww that is the weirdest romantic thing you've ever said to me." I said

Jason took my phone and hung up.

"Jason!" I said

"Sorry Kiddo, I want to leave."

"What did I say about the kiddo thing."

"I'll call you that, if I want to, sister."

This is going to be a LONG trip. I'm in Beck's arms, I'm in Beck's arms. My social worker says at times like these, picture my happy place. My mom thought it would 'help' me after my nervous break down…s that I need to go to a social worker. But that's a different story that I don't really want to write about right now.

_**October 14, Beck's grandma's living room, finally, 11: 30 P.M.**_

It was so cute what Beck did when I got off the plane. He saw me and I ran to him, he took me in his arms and kissed me for the longest time… until Jason pulled us apart.

"Ok kiddo, time for bro time."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." I said

"Try me."

I rolled my eyes

"Jason?" asked Beck "Why are you calling Tori kiddo?"

"Because he's like thirty and I'm sixteen." I said __

"Step aside kiddo." Jason pushed me aside "You look bigger,"

"Well I'm not two anymore."

Some guy walked past me.

"Hello, what's your name."

"I'm sixteen." I said

"Moving on." He walked away

"Just hug already." I said

They hugged. I could see Beck tearing up. He's always wanted a brother and now he had one.

"Group hug kiddo." Jason pulled me in

"Quit calling my kiddo." I said

"Sorry Kid… Vega."

"I'll stick with Vega." I said

Now Beck and I are just sitting in the living room, doing nothing.

"Stop writing and get over here kiddo." Beck jokes with me

I think I might just do that.


	13. 1800WhereRyou Tori?

_**October 16, Beck and I's room, 5: 30 A.M.**_

I should've known. I should've. I mean come on! Is every Oliver like, in love with me. So Jason took Beck and I to a bow and arrow place. Of course I don't know HOW to shoot a bow and arrow, so Jason started to show me.

"Bring you hand here and make sure it's touching your lips." Said Jason

"OK." I said and did what he told me to do. I saw Beck look at us.

"Sorry," I mouth

Beck smiled as I shot and got a bulls eye. I screamed and hugged Jason.

"Good job kiddo." Said Jason hugging me back

"I did it! Beck I did it!" Because I'm such a city girl. Beck walked over to me and kissed me,

"Good job." Said Beck walking away, but first hitting me on the butt.

"Oh Mr. Oliver." I said in a British voice

We smiled at each other.

"Ok then, now kiddo, that was just luck…"

"I don't need you adulto." I smiled

I tried again and was WAY off.

"You do need me kiddo."

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes

"Come on Tor, try again." Said Beck

"Fine." I tried again and missed… big time

"Here, let me show her." Said Beck

Beck showed me again, and all I could think was… he's got a great butt.. off topic.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear

"I love you to Tor."

"Don't make me sick." Said Jason

"Here what about if I went like this." I hugged him

"I would feel much better."

Then I swear he whispered 'I love you kiddo' in my ear

I pulled away and he looked into my eyes.

"I have to go." I ran out of there.

I heard Beck run after me. So I ran faster, it started to rain, so I went under some bleachers, and leaned against a pole, and took a deep breath, I just can't believe it. If Jason likes me, I can't date Beck, because Jason would hit on me all the time.

What I didn't know, the next thing about to happen to me, is much worse than both Oliver boys loving me. I was struck by Lighting.

* * *

**If any of you have read Meg Cabot's 1-800- where-r-you, you know what happens after this, ok ;{D I don't own a thing**


	14. Star Scars

_**Still Beck's and I's room**_

It didn't hurt. I got this tingly feeling. I was really loopy when Beck found me.

"Tori what happen?" asked Beck

"Lighting hit me!" I started to laugh "Isn't that funny."

"You were what?"

"Hit by lighting. Hey look a bird!" I was laughing so hard, at like nothing, I couldn't help it, it was the lightings fault.

"We need to get you to a hospital now so you don't die in your sleep."

"I don't want to go, I want to sleep."

"Come on Tori, don't fall asleep!"

I fell asleep. Because that's the last thing I remember before I woke up, and I was back here. Hey look Beck just walked in.

"What's up baby, you ok."

"I've had better days." I say sitting up

"You know, if you got hit by lighting, you would have an entering and exiting point."

Beck kisses my cheek and walks out.

I'm looking in the mirror, I don't see a star shaped scar any… where… Oh. My. God.

_**October 16, 9:30 P.M. Living Room**_

I had Beck look for another star shaped scar. I was but naked, but hey he's my boyfriend! I wasn't going to ask his mom, or worse, BROTHER!

"Do you see anything?" I asked

"No, nothing." Said Beck

"There has to be one, I have one right here." I pointed to the scar right in the middle top of my chest, while putting my pants on.

"Maybe the lighting is still in you," said beck tossing me my shirt.

"Yeah, ok." I said putting my shirt on.

"Maybe you can shoot lighting threw your finger now."

I pointed to Beck, maybe if I could shot lighting out of my finger to shut up. I didn't work… _Damn_.

"Sorry, my dear, your girlfriend is still normal,"

"I mean if you could, that would be awesome!"

"Stop it! I can't shoot lighting out my finger!"

Beck wrapped me in a hug.

"Come on sweetie, I love you anyway."

"I love you to."

I kissed him, he really is the best boyfriend ever. Even though he makes me want to shoot him with lighting most of the time, but hey, he was Beckett Oliver, and nothing would make me want me to change who Beckett James Oliver is. I love him to damn much.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, but hey it's still a chapter. If i owned anything, I would be Mrs. Avan Jogia by now. Wait, my name is Victoria, so would my name be Victoria Jogia. I HOPE VICTORIA JUSTICE SEES THAT, Becuase we have the same name, and it sounds good with Jogia...**


	15. Going home

**Ok, instead of Tori finding missing people in her sleep, she's going to tell the future, anytime anywhere. Ok. Ok.**

* * *

**October 17, last day in Canada, 5:30 A.M.**

I just saw the future. I'm not even kidding. Beck, his mom and brother and I where on the plane, and this guy had a gun! He had it pointed it at this little boy, he had to be like five, the little boy, not the gunman. I had it in like a dream, so I sat up and screamed.

"Tori, babe, what's wrong?" asked Beck, because it was like four in the morning, he sounded tired

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, Tori, you screaming put me right back to sleep."

"Sorry." I put my head on his chest. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Sweetie, get some sleep," said Beck

But it was like I couldn't fall asleep, because when I tried, I pictured the kid, and the gun.

_**October 17, airport, 9: 30 A.M.**_

I'm looking for the guy before he gets on the plane. Don't tell me that I'm nervous, because HELL YA I am. The guy had red head, blue eyes, he was around eighty pounds… Wait, that's him!

_**October 17, home… FINALLY, 3: 30 P.M.**_

I got home later, because the Canadians had to question me about me jumping on the back of an armed person. They might tell you one story, but I have the real story.

I was sitting and writing, when I saw him. He looked just like he did in my dream. I got up

"Kiddo?" asked Jason

"Tori where are you going?" asked Mrs. Oliver

I kept walking to him,

"Tori Vega!" yelled Beck "Get back here!"

I ran to him, and jumped on the guys back.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" I screamed "HE'S GOT A GUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!"

Some cop threw me off his back and arrested the man.

"Ow!" I just saved like, hundreds of people and I get thrown to the ground. Life's so not fair.

Jason and Beck ran to my side and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" asked Jason

"Baby, you ok?" Beck asked at the same time

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said

"There she is!" I heard someone yell

"Get her!" someone else yelled

Two men picked me up by my arms and carried me off.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as the carried me away

They carried me to a room and asked me all kinds of questions.

"How did you know that man had a gun."

I didn't know if I should tell them I'm a future teller or not.

"Ok, here's the story…" I started telling them about the lighting, and how I saw him in a dream, and I tell the future. "But other than that, I'm a normal girl." I finished

The men looked at each other and laughed.

"What! You can ask my boyfriend!"

They brought in Beck.

"Tori!"

"Beck!" I hugged him

"Are you ok?"

"Was this pretty young lady hit by lighting?" asked a cop

"Pretty?" I asked "Aw thank you."

"Yes she did," Beck said eyeing me "I didn't know lighting could make someone stupid."

I punched his arm.

"Ow."

"Good." I said "I'm sorry if I cause any trouble I…"

"Trouble!" screamed the old man "You have any idea of what you did…. Saved us all."

I looked at him.

"What?" Beck and I asked

"She stopped a would-be killer…"

I smiled because he kept saying how a good person I was,

"And when you get back to America, I bet you will love to work for the government."

"The Feds!" I screamed "I don't want to work for them!"

"Tori!" said Beck, trying to calm me down

I ran out of the room, crying, because I really don't want to work for the feds. I ran right past Jason and Mrs. Oliver, who were walking to the room I just ran out of, and out of that place. I didn't know Jason was behind me.

"Kiddo!" I heard

I stopped running, and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked wiping some tears away, the way Beck would

"I, I, don't want to work for the Feds." I said crying some more

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok." Jason hugged me, and I hugged back. I heard Beck run out, and Jason pushed me into his arms. Just like what happened in my favorite _Friends_ episode, "The One With Two Parties."

"Hey it's ok." Beck said, kissing the top of my head

"I can't work for the Feds." I said, crying into his chest

"It's ok." Beck was stroking my hair "I love you."

"I love you to."

Then I saw it,

_Beck and I were sitting in his RV talking _

"_I can't you did that!" I scream at him _

"_Tori, nothing happened, she meant nothing to me." Beck says_

I screamed and jumped from his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Beck

"Nothing." I said shaking the vision off "Let's go." We walked inside

We finally got on a plane and left.

I'm happy to be home again!


	16. Turning right

**This is a Tandre friendship chapter. I use a lot of Beri in my stories, so Tandre friendship time! **

_**October 20, Bedroom, 1:30 A.M.**_

I had so much fun today at school! Beck was sick so I was really sad because I missed him. So Andre and I hung out like we use to.

"I don't want to walk!" I whined

"Hope on." Said Andre

I jumped on his back and he carried me to Sikowitz.

And Andre carried me to all my classes.

At lunch, Andre, Cat, Robbie, jade and I were laughing so hard, pop came out of my nose.

"Holy crap!" Screamed Jade

"Not cool Tori!" laughed Cat

I looked up and saw Robbie whipping the pop from his face.

"I'm so sorry Robbie!" I said

"It happens." He said

When I got home, we took so many pictures I posted them to The Slap under 'Friends!' on one picture of me and Andre, Beck put

**Beck Oliver: Cute Tori, I bet you and your boyfriend have a lot of fun.**

**Tori Vega: Oh come on Beck. You know I only mess around with him at his house. **

**Beck Oliver: Ok at first that was funny, now it's scaring me. **

**Andre Harris: Don't worry Beck. **

I texted Beck

**Tori: Hey babe, I missed you at school. Hope your better. **

**Beck 3: I'm fine baby, **

**Tori: At school today Sikowitz called me 'Mrs. Oliver' **

**Beck 3: Well Mrs. Oliver…**

**Tori: Go to sleep, and feel better. Love you**

**Beck 3: Love you more **

I smiled, which I always do when ever Beck says 'I love you'.

I walked outside and started to Andre's house. I called Andre. No answer. Weird. I heard sirens going the same way I was.

"Don't turn right, don't turn right." I whispered

They turned right. I started to run as fast as I could. When I got to Andre's house, I was two people being wheeled out, one dead and one alive. And the dead one was not who you think it was.


	17. He loved

_**October 21, Robbie's funeral, Black Box, 2:30 P.M.**_

And I thought the world had ended when my mom left, boy was I wrong. I saw her face when she found out. Tears, how come I hadn't seen this.

"Cat?" I asked walking into her room.

She was throwing clothes around her room, Beck was in the car waiting for us.

Cat turned around, and I hugged her.

"I know. This sucks." I said

"I just want to look good for him." Cat balled "Is that weird?"

"No." I said "Cat god no, you loved Robbie."

She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry." I looked around her room and saw a black dress

"Here wear this." I said

"Thanks."

A few minutes later we were on our to school, for Robbie's funeral.

All of us made speeches, even Jade. Cat's was first.

"Um, hello." Said Cat "God was Robbie a great friend, he was all ways there," Cat started to cry "I'm sorry," Cat ran off and sat next to me.

Andre stood up and went up there.

"Robbie was my best guy friend. I regret that he saved me from dying, I will love you Robbie!"

Jade walked up.

"Robbie, we didn't get along, but really we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You taught me to live and love life, and love my friends. You will always be in my heart. I love you So much."

Beck walked up, (And so far, everyone stayed up there, after Cat stopped crying)

"Rob, you were my best bud, and we go way back, you, Jade and I were so close, so I hope you watch us from heaven," beck looked down, I knew he was crying "I love you man."

Beck walked to where the others were, so I went up there.

"I didn't know you for very long. God do I wish I met you long ago, Because when we met, we clicked. Robbie loved. That's all he did in his short sixteen years. Robbie loved his family, he loved his friends." I looked back at Cat "He loved Cat with all is being. Robbie I hope you're making it shine up there in heaven! He really taught me to make it shine. I love you Robbie, I really love you. Cat, he would've wanted you to have this." I played a song he and I wrote, called 'I think your swell'

After, we were outside and it started to rain, everyone ran for their cars, I stood outside, threw my arms up in the air, and ran them threw my hair. I knew it was Robbie,

"WE MISS YOU ROBBIE!" I screamed breaking down crying.

* * *

**This is my longest story! YES! **

**I wrote this chapter for a girl at my school, who pasted away a year ago. Shine on you crazy diamond! We miss you. **


	18. Dress Shopping

_**October 23, Wedding dress shop, 1:30 P.M.**_

Just to tell you, right off the bat, this is not for me. This is for my mother. She made me go wedding dress shopping with her, and said I couldn't spend my day in my room, crying, because one of my best friends just died. Screw her.

"Well?" she asked

"It's ugly." I said

"Victoria…"

"MOM I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET REMARRIED!" I screamed running out of the store.

When I was outside, I looked across the street, and saw Beck, and another girl. Tears polled in my eyes again. Beck looked up and saw me. He smiled, I faked a smile, and ran away. I ran to Robbie's grave, a spot where I find myself going a lot now.

"Robbie!" I broke down "Why did you leave me. I miss you. So does Cat. She hasn't been to school since, you were my best bud. Love you man."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped up.

"Beck! Damn you!" I screamed

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want my mom to get remarried. And on top of Robbie leaving us…" I ran into my boyfriend's arms "I hate everything."

"You don't hate me." He said kissing my head

Then I saw the future. I really hate everything.

"_Andre!" I was yelling "Andre?" _

_I found him by a trash can, holding his knees, rocking back and forth. _

"_Need more coffee." _

"_Andre what's wrong?" _

"_He's coming…" _

"_Who's coming?" I started to shake him by the shoulders "ANDRE!" _

"ANDRE!" I screamed jumping away from Beck

"What's going on? Tori?" asked Beck pushing hair out of my eyes.

"I have to go." And I ran back here. God I DO hate everything.

_**October 23, My room, 2:23 P.M.**_

My mom finally dropped me off after an hour more of dress shopping. In my last entering, I said I hated everything, I don't though, I think my mom leaving has taught me to love things more, because you never know what could happen. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I really want it to be a boy, because I have Trina, and that's enough, trust me. I love my friends, even the ones I lost, like Robbie. I love Beck more to. And getting hit by lighting, I could have DIED! But I didn't. I loved, I lost, I got more self-confidence because of Andre… whoa, I just heard something…

* * *

**One more chapter after this. Because this one was kinda short, I'll post the next one soon**


	19. The ending

**Andre's POV (Two years later)**

I put down Tori's diary, it's been two years since she and Robbie was murdered by Beck. Her dad gave me this, I just never had the chance to read it. Beck went mental on us or something. The police said they were after me next, until Tori had a vision of me and rocking in the corner, talking Beck coming after me, when she was in Beck's arms. So she saved me, and I kill myself about that every day. I wish she was here, I miss her so much. Cat wrote a song about her called 'Put your hearts up' because Tori always put others before her. To Cat, Tori always put her heart up. I miss Tori so much.

I guess things happen for a reason, the whole thing pulled me and Jade closer together, we got married last year, and now we are expecting our first child. Cat met this guy at the mall, his name is James, and they have been dating for two years. We go see Robbie's and Tori's grave every day. We never go see Beck in prison, I mean why would we? He killed our two best friends. I started a recoding business called "Vega's and Harris's Records" after Tori and I always get 'who's Vega?' and I say 'my late best friend.'

Tori's mom had a girl named Scarlett Rose, because that's what Tori wanted to call her first girl.

Tori's life was cut to short, she never got to make it shine, so every time Cat, Jade, or I get an award, we say 'This is to my family, and to a very important girl, Victoria Vega, I miss you, and I love you. Remember to make it shine.'

**I hope this is better than the last one, because I uploaded it, and read it again. It didn't make since. I hope this one is clearer. And remember to make it shine. **


End file.
